How We Got Here
by NoviceAdult
Summary: After graduation, Katsuki and Izuku found themselves in a life they never thought would come true. After agreeing to a somewhat "questionable" living situation, Katsuki cannot fight about something anymore.


**I've never written these characters before, but this idea got into my head and I figured I would try it out. Hope this isn't too bad... **

* * *

Katsuki gave a deep sigh as he peeled off his hero costume. It was covered in soot and burned in many places, giving him no choice but to send it out for repair. It has been an extremely shitty week and Katsuki just needed to get home and unwind; he had the next two days off and he really needed to check out and relax.

Usually, Ground Zero runs his patrols with his "unofficial" partner Deku. While they work at different agencies in the city, their schedules always seem to line up and they are always in the same area. Katsuki thought that after graduation, he would finally get the green-haired hero away from him – 18 years with the guy was plenty of time in his opinion. Life had other plans apparently.

Izuku was much more amenable to the situation, just smiling at Katsuki while he complained day after day. 18 years was enough to let Izuku learn when Katsuki was truly angry or just letting off steam.

At first, Katsuki would do his patrols opposite Izuku so they wouldn't run into each other as often during their shifts. He would spend the first few minutes of each shift to figure out where Izuku was going, and then intentionally walk in the other direction. Whenever there was a villain confrontation, the two of them ended up responding together anyway, so Izuku didn't know why Katsuki continued to be so stubborn. Eventually, he spent most of his shift avoiding Izuku instead of patrolling and it resulted in a very stern lecture from his boss.

"Kacchan, just follow me. I heard there might be a problem down near Akun Street today," Izuku said the day after Katsuki got chewed out, so after a few choice curses, Ground Zero and Deku headed out on their first patrol together. That was 4 years ago.

The hot shower worked wonders on Katsuki's sore muscles. The past 3 days have been one headache after another: villains popping up out of everywhere and seemingly endlessly.

He blamed Deku for this. One year ago, Deku finally made it to his dream of being the next Symbol of Peace and has become this huge beacon of hope and light for the city. Crime rates fell as just knowing Deku was around made villains second-guess any attack. Katsuki ranted and raved over Izuku's status, but deep down he knew it was justified. Doesn't mean he won't continue to push himself though… just because Izuku is higher on the boards than him doesn't mean he can't challenge him every day.

But whenever Deku leaves the city, it's as if the villains can sense it and become increasingly desperate to make a move. Izuku's mother had fallen ill earlier this week and he immediately ran home to be by her side. Katsuki told him that a little cold is nothing to worry about since Inko is one tough Momma, but there is no stopping Izuku when it comes to his mom.

"She worries about me all the time," he said, packing up a few things to take with him. "I can't help but worry about her too. I'll be back once she's back to perfect health. I think you'll be able to handle things while I'm gone?"

"Fuckin' nerd. You're not as important as you think you are!" Katsuki threw back at him. He did not appreciate Izuku's implication that Katsuki needs him to keep the city safe. He was the #3 hero for a reason.

Izuku laughed, completely impervious to Katsuki's attitude, and placed a hand on his cheek.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Izuku whispered into Katsuki's ear, causing the taller man to blush.

Katsuki couldn't help but be scared of what Izuku could do to him. He was the only one he was ever nervous around. The problem was Izuku _KNEW_ him. He knows his family and knows that yelling and anger is a part of who he is. He knows that what he says and what he does can be two completely different things. If anyone else knew him the way Izuku does, it would have been painfully obvious from day one of UA that Izuku meant something to the explosive blond. The anger and temper that everyone worried about was just what Katsuki's normal was. Izuku was the only one who understood and the only one who could get under his skin.

Katsuki didn't realize when it happened. He didn't realize Izuku had drilled a hole into his life. Didn't realize that he had begun to rely on that nerd. That he looked for him every day, or that he couldn't rest when Izuku wasn't around. Katsuki didn't know how his life ended up here, but it did. And even though his temper didn't change, his vocabulary stayed as colorful as it ever was, and his personality was still rough, his life was completely different.

After graduation, everyone was out of the dorms and back home. They left with offers to different agencies, but they had to interview and get officially placed. It took Katsuki about 2 months to settle with an agency. It allowed him to work in the city he wanted to be in, had room for growth, and was well respected in the hero world. He had to promise up and down that he would not be a behavioral problem, but he managed to swallow his pride enough to get through that hurdle.

That same day, Izuku's mom told Katsuki's mom that he would be working in the same city. Katsuki was both surprised and not surprised that Izuku would be going to the same place; they both dreamed of being Number One and both wanted to work hard so of course their lists would be very similar.

Izuku was the one to reach out, sending a simple text that would change both of their lives: 'Hey Kacchan! I heard we are both going to work in the same city! Want to meet up real quick?'

Katsuki doesn't know why he didn't blow him off, but he was curious to see what Izuku wanted. So they met for lunch and again, it was Izuku who made the move and suggest they room together. Katsuki immediately protested the idea, scared that his feelings would be exposed since he didn't have the buffer of dorm life to protect him. He couldn't help but simultaneously blush and get angry at his body's response to the mental image of them living together. But Izuku ignored Katsuki's arguments and offered a few of his own:

"Kacchan, just hear me out. We are both starting with nothing, so I think a roommate would help each of us out financially. We will be working all the time, so I don't think we will be running into each other very often. We already lived in the dorms together for 3 years so I know we won't immediately kill each other. And no one else from our class is going to be in this city, so I thought it would be nice to at least have a familiar face around."

Katsuki grunted at the last comment, but thought about what Izuku said. Katsuki admitted he must be a glutton for punishment if he was considering living with the one man he both despised and cherished. But like hell would he admit to anything.

"Just stay out of my way, don't leave any fuckin' messes around, and don't be an idiot all the damn time," Katsuki glared at Izuku as he gave this quick list of demands. Izuku gave him a big smile and agreed to all of it – pulling out a notebook with a list of addresses already organized.

"What the fuck is that?" Katsuki said, leaning towards the notebook. It was all a bunch of apartment listings in the city. "How did you know I would agree, shitface?"

Izuku turned red but mumbled, "Because I know you Kacchan. Let me tell you about what I found…"

It took them 2 weeks to agree on a place. A moderate 2-bed and 2-bath, an eat-in kitchen, a living room, and a small office area which they both wanted to turn into a small gym. There was just enough room there for a punching bag, treadmill, and a few weights. It was a simple place, and Katsuki told himself that this would be temporary, even though he signed right next to Izuku on the one-year lease.

Once they started working and found out they were on the same shift all the time, Katsuki became really sour towards Izuku. It was his only defense mechanism. Part of the plan was to avoid him as much as possible even though their lives were intertwined. Apologizing even though it was not his doing, Izuku tried to respect Katsuki's space and kept to himself at home. The explosive roommate spent most of his down-time grumbling and stomping around the apartment.

After they began to patrol together, the tension dissipated. Instead of fighting against him all the time, Katsuki decided he would focus his energy on beating him. The two roommates began sparring together, both with and without their quirks. Every day, after their patrol shift, the two of them spent hours challenging each other. Usually, they both collapsed and would drag each other back home to recover for the next day. Many times, they only made it to the couch and would wind up sleeping there.

Izuku started waking up halfway through the night and would carry Katsuki to his bed. Katsuki was startled the first time he woke up, his body feeling immensely better than when he woke up on the couch. He dragged himself out of bed and peeked into Izuku's room, noticing he made it to his own bed, but not under the covers. Not to be outdone, it became an unspoken routine for the two of them to put each other to bed. Whoever woke up first from the couch was in charge of tucking the other in to make sure they were ready for tomorrow. Both of them absolutely exhausted but recognizing the strength in each other.

One night, as Katsuki carried Izuku to bed and laid him down, Izuku stirred and wrapped his arms around Katsuki's neck.

"Stay here," he mumbled, half asleep.

Katsuki ignored Izuku's request and tried to pull away from him, but Izuku was stronger.

"Stay," he said again, opening his eyes and staring into Katsuki's deep red ones.

Katsuki gulped but nodded. He slipped into Izuku's bed, the smaller male's arms still around his neck, and settled down. Izuku's head lay on his chest and Katsuki's arms went around his waist. Katsuki was very tense, not sure what to do with his body, but all of a sudden Izuku started lightly snoring against his chest.

_This is ok_, Katsuki thought, telling himself to relax and close his eyes. A few hours later, Katsuki woke up again with Izuku still wrapped around him, but now their legs were also intertwined. He felt extremely rested and looked down at the calm expression on Izuku's face.

Katsuki lifted an arm from around Izuku and ran his fingers through his wild curls. They were so soft he couldn't help touching them. After a few minutes, Izuku tightened his hold on Katsuki and mumbled something. Katsuki stopped, his hand halfway through Izuku's hair, feeling his heart beat hard as if he had been caught doing something bad.

"Mmn – feels nice Kacchan," Izuku said, lifting his head from Katsuki's chest and throwing the blond a soft smile. Katsuki's face reddened.

"Shut up," Katsuki said, pushing against Izuku's face so he could sit up and get out of bed.

Over the next few nights, Katsuki kept waking up first and would get roped into sleeping with Izuku again and again. They would fall asleep in each other's arms and wake up well rested and content. Neither of them mentioned what was happening, or acknowledged this change. Even when Izuku woke up first, he just carried Katsuki to his room and they fell asleep together.

Katsuki thought he would be embarrassed, or at least a little pissed off about being put in Izuku's room, but he couldn't argue that his body felt good after sleeping with him. And slowly but surely, his life changed again to insert Izuku more securely into it.

Due to their new sleeping situations, they were more rested for work and performed better each day. Both of them rose in the rankings, closing in on the top 50, then top 25, and soon the top 10. The day Katsuki became the #10 hero was the day Izuku changed him again.

They settled into bed, Katsuki curling against Izuku's body, but Izuku kept wiggling away from him.

"Oi, what are you doing?" Katsuki asked, annoyed.

Izuku just laughed and leaned over the edge of the bed to grab something underneath.

"Congrats on hitting the top 10!" he said, flipping back up and handing Katsuki a small box.

"Thanks?" Katsuki said, turning the box over in his hands, questioning Izuku's motives.

"Come on Kacchan, this is a big day!"

"Damn right it is," Katsuki smirked at the smaller male. He had spent the evening with his family and friends at a restaurant celebrating this achievement. His eyes narrowed at Izuku into a glare, "You better not touch that spot Deku. I know you're right behind me right now."

"Don't worry, by the time I become #10, you'll be at #9!" Izuku said, eyes gleaming. Katsuki could feel the excitement and pride radiating from Izuku. Damn nerd was always so happy.

Katsuki looked back at the little box in his hands and started pulling the wrapping paper away. Inside the box was a single silver earring. The small hoop caught the light as Katsuki tilted it side to side, his eyebrows knitting in confusion.

"What-?" he asked, turning to Izuku.

"Look!" Izuku interrupted, turning his head to show a matching earring in his ear.

"When the fuck did you get your ear pierced?!"

"This afternoon! I'm surprised you didn't notice at dinner. Todoroki noticed it the second he showed up."

Katsuki huffed at the mention of that half-n-half bastard. "Of course he would catch that. He is obsessed with everything about you. Fucker wouldn't leave you alone all night! I bet you loved seeing all those nobody's, nerd. I don't get-"

Izuku leaned over and placed a kiss on Katsuki's cheek, effectively stopping Katsuki mid-rant. His eyes widened in fear at Izuku's actions. _Kiss? We don't kiss._

Heart pounding so loud he was sure Izuku must hear it, Katsuki knew this was another moment where he was going to be tested. This whole living and sleeping situation was pulling Katsuki closer and closer to the edge. This kiss was another sledge hammer aimed at his walls. And Izuku was the only one who could throw those.

Katsuki didn't say anything, just watched as Izuku pulled away from his cheek and bit his bottom lip. Katsuki's eyes flicked down to that lip where Izuku's teeth was gently pushing down, and before he knew it, Katsuki's hand was on Izuku's chin and his thumb tugged his lip free.

Both males were breathing deeply, eyes locked on each other, and suddenly they were both moving at the same time. Katsuki blames Izuku, but Izuku says it was Katsuki who moved first. Regardless, both lips crashed into each other with such ferocity that neither realized the earring box went flying across the room.

That night was the first night they crossed a new line in their relationship. Once this dam broke, a tidal wave crashed down on them. Their nights were filled with passion as they explored each other's bodies. Katsuki absolutely fuckin' _loved _going down on Izuku. Feeling the smaller male writhing under his tongue drove him crazy. The noises from Izuku's mouth drove Katsuki to thrust harder and pull his body closer to him. Nearly every night, the two of them would get lost into each other and Katsuki wouldn't have it any other way.

The "temporary" living arrangement became much more permanent as the two of them moved out of their first apartment and moved into something more luxurious. After 2 years and both rising into the top 10 heroes, their salaries were very impressive. They could afford a larger space and nicer furniture. Their friends at first questioned why they were moving in together again, but Katsuki quickly shut them up with a combined threat/confession that Izuku was his and he doesn't have to explain himself to any extras.

They didn't even pretend to have separate rooms in their new home. Both males comfortable and secure in the relationship they had built. Times were not always easy: as any couple experiences, there would be good days and bad days. On those particularly bad days, Izuku refused to separate and sleep in separate rooms or go to bed angry in any way. Oftentimes, after a heated argument, they had incredible make-up sex and Katsuki would tempt starting another argument just to have another round. Izuku didn't appreciate these tactics so he would seek his revenge by surprising Katsuki and bending him over the back of the couch, ambushing him in the kitchen, or hijacking his body in the shower.

Katsuki secretly loved this.

Regardless of this past, Katsuki's present was very lonely. He hates when Izuku is not home because Katsuki never sleeps well. He got out of the shower and dried himself off in the locker room at his agency. Changing into civilian clothes, Katsuki made his way outside and headed towards the subway so he could begrudgingly make his way back to his empty apartment.

He pulled his phone from his pocket and checked for an update from Izuku; no calls or texts all day. _Shit. This illness must be bad if it's been 3 days and Izuku is still out there._

Katsuki sent a quick 'How are things going?' text to Izuku and then slipped his cell back into his jacket as the train pulled up. Absentmindedly, Katsuki rubbed the small silver hoop hanging from his ear.

His ride was only 10 minutes long, but each minute brought him closer to… nothing. _How did I get so lame? I don't need Izuku every second, damn. Grow a pair Bakugou. You're a friggin hero, so act like one._

His mental speech didn't help his mood though. There was a couple sitting diagonally from him, leaning into each other and sharing something on a phone together. He watched them until he felt himself being creepy. No one else was ogling their relationship like he was… get it together.

He arrived at his station and stood up, stretching his aching back and pulling his bag over his shoulder. _If I don't hear anything from Izuku by the morning, I'm going there. I don't give a fuck what he says._

Opting to take the elevator instead of his usual stairs, Katsuki leaned against the wall and watched the number tick slowly up until he hit the 8th floor. Stepping out and walking down the empty hallway, Katsuki's feet were heavy and dragging against the carpet.

Opening the dark apartment did nothing to lift Katsuki's spirit. He dropped his keys into the bowl on the entryway table, kicked off his shoes, and dropped his bag on the kitchen table. It was a little after 9pm, but it might as well be after midnight. Katsuki wasn't particularly hungry, but he hadn't eaten anything since lunch so he rifled through the fridge before he found a small container of soup Izuku had made for them before he left.

Not even warming it up, Katsuki grabbed a spoon and shuffled himself to the couch. Some mindless TV might help distract himself. Flipping on the light in the living room, Katsuki revealed a mop of green hair laying across the couch.

He gasped and flew across the room, landing on his knees next to Izuku's face. The soup landing on the coffee table behind him. Just seeing his nerd lifted a weight Katsuki didn't realize he was carrying in his stomach. Izuku was still wearing a face mask after caring for his mother all week.

"Hey," Katsuki whispered, running a hand through Izuku's curls, "Izu, wake up."

Hearing his voice was enough to rouse Izuku, scrunching his eyes and leaning into Katsuki's hand.

"Kacchan? You're back already?" Izuku sat up, glancing at the window and realizing it was dark, "Oh no, I didn't mean to fall asleep. I was going to make a warm dinner for you after your shift… I'm sorry."

Katsuki clicked his tongue, "Forget it, I don't need shit. How is your mom?"

Izuku sighed and gave a small chuckle, "She kicked me out!"

"Told you that woman was tough. A cold wasn't enough to knock her out, but you did whatever the fuck you wanted and probably got in her way," Katsuki teased, still kneeling in front of Izuku and allowing this warmth to spread through his body. He didn't realize he had grown cold over the past few days.

"I just wanted to take care of her for once," Izuku mumbled, rubbing at the side of his mask. "She wasn't 100%, but she was still running the house. She had a bit of a cough so I don't want to expose you to anything."

Katsuki smirked at Izuku and ran his hands up and down Izuku's thighs.

"When are you scheduled to return to work?" Katsuki asked, hoping for at least a bit of his time off to be spent with the nerd.

"I'm off until Friday," Izuku said, tensing under Katsuki's hands which were creeping higher and higher.

"Hmm," Katsuki grinned, an evil glint in his eyes. "That's fuckin' perfect... I'm off until Friday too."

Izuku swallowed heavily, eyes dilating as Katsuki's fingers rubbed along the waist of his pants. "What are you doing, Kacchan?" he breathed.

"I'm taking care of you," Katsuki answered, and then popped the button on Izuku's pants and tugged them down at the same time as Izuku lifted his hips to help him. They were in sync – they always were – and Katsuki's mouth was already watering just thinking about what he was about to do.

Izuku's chest was rising and falling quickly as he took quick, shallow breaths. Katsuki looked down at the growing bulge in Izuku's briefs and then gently ran his knuckles around it, hearing Izuku give a high pitched whine.

"Kacchan," Izuku whispered, running a hand through Katsuki's hair. His eyes were begging.

"Mmn Izu, what am I going to do with you? You've made the last few days fuckin' miserable," Katsuki teased, watching Izuku get more and more riled up.

Izuku couldn't answer, his heart was in his throat as he watched Katsuki looking up at him. He never in a million years imagined his life would come out like this. Even though they have been together for a few years, he was always left thankful for how his childhood crush turned into his lover.

Kneeling up, Katsuki kissed up Izuku's thighs and pressed directly against Izuku's bulge which caused the smaller man to lift his hips against his palm in an attempt to get more friction against his sensitive cock.

Although Katsuki wanted to make Izuku regret leaving him even for the most chivalrous of reasons, he needed to hurry this along because he wasn't going to last. Roughly, he grabbed Izuku's briefs and ripped them down his legs, exposing his beautiful leaking member.

Katsuki gave a quick bite to the inside of his left leg, causing Izuku to jump and spread his legs further apart so Katsuki could slide closer. He swiped his thumb over the head of Izuku's cock to gather the precum and slid his hand down to the base, his mouth quickly following behind.

In one dip he completely engulfed Izuku's erection and hollowed his cheeks to suck deeply.

"FUCK!" Izuku hissed, a hand flying down to Katsuki's head and pushing himself into his mouth even more.

When Izuku cursed, Katsuki knew he had him. It has been a long week for both of them and he knew it wouldn't take much to get Izuku to this point; they both needed this to be fast.

Katsuki pulled his head back, dragging the flat of his tongue along the underside of Izuku's cock the whole way out. He kissed the tip of his head before he brought his hand back to twist and pump Izuku roughly.

"You ok there Izu? I'm starving," Katsuki pushed his tongue against Izuku's slit as he continued pumping, using his other hand to drop down and squeeze his sac to add even more pressure.

"Ka-ah," Izuku sighed, Katsuki could just imagine his drooling, open mouth behind the mask as he struggled to catch his breath. "I am – mmn – I –"

"Say it," Katsuki demanded, dropping his mouth back to Izuku's cock and bobbing his head up and down quickly to help send Izuku over the edge. He ran his tongue against the vein that was throbbing as Izuku was rapidly reaching his climax. Izuku was thrusting into his mouth matching Katsuki's movements perfectly.

"I'm gonna – ahhhh – I'm cumming," Izuku warned, fisting one hand into Katsuki's hair and tapping the side of his mouth.

Taking a deep breath through his nose, Katsuki moved his hands behind Izuku's ass and pushed Izuku up into his mouth as he sucked hard against his pulsing member. His mouth completely pushed down on Izuku's cock, feeling it hit the back of his throat. Izuku moaned loudly as he released inside Katsuki.

The warm cum traveled down Katsuki's throat and helped calm the blond even more. Nothing was as good as taking Izuku's seed. Pulling back slowly, Katsuki felt Izuku shaking under his hands as he came down from his high. He pumped Izuku a few more times, his cock not entirely soft yet and he wanted to keep going.

He ran his tongue along the ridge of Izuku's head and kissed his slit one more time, tasting the residual cum and moaning at its taste.

"So fuckin' perfect," Katsuki whispered, leaning up and wrapping a hand around Izuku's neck to pull him down to his level. He kissed Izuku against the mask and looked into Izuku's glazed over eyes. "You ready for round two?"

"Wah?" Izuku breathed, focusing down on the man kneeling between his legs.

In one swift movement, Katsuki stood up and pulled Izuku up with him. He knew Izuku wasn't going to be able to stand well after that orgasm, so he quickly lifted him up and helped wrap his legs around his waist. Izuku's arms hooked around Katsuki's neck and he rested his head against his shoulder. Now he could walk him to the bedroom.

"I'm not done with you yet, nerd," Katsuki growled into Izuku's ear, and then bit Izuku's neck roughly.

"Mmn… take me to bed, Kacchan."


End file.
